Andy's Toys
Andy's Toys are the main characters of the Toy Story franchise. They are either main or supporting characters. They are toys that Andy plays with, most belonging to him. Even though Bo Peep, Billy, Goat and Gruff, Dolly, Duckie, Teddy, Mrs. Potato Head, the Barbies, and Barbie's Corvette actually belong to Molly, they have interacted with Andy's toys, and/or been played with by Andy at one time or another. ''Toy Story 2'' In the second film, the tin of Tinker Toys, Candyland, and a couple other of Andy's toys were taken to the yard sale to be sold. Later on, Jessie, Bullseye, and three Aliens become Andy's toys after Buzz's gang successfully rescues Woody and bring back acquaintances. ''Toy Story 3'' In the third film, the only surviving toys are Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Slinky, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, a few Green Army Men, the Aliens, and a Magic 8-Ball. The board games, the barrel of Monkeys, and Hotwheels track are stored in the attic. The Magic 8-Ball is given to pre-teen Molly at some point between Toy Story 2 and 3'', as she is seen donating it to Sunnyside. Andy's toys also befriended some of Molly's toys during the time-skip, one of them being Barbie (based on Great Shape Barbie). Like Andy, Molly grew too old for toys and either donated or threw away most of her last toys like Andy. Most of the last toys owned by Andy were given to Bonnie and befriended and joined Bonnie's toys. List of Toys In ''Toy Story #Bo Peep'' '' #Billy, Goat and Gruff #Buzz Lightyear #Dolly #Duckie #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (200) #Hamm #Hockey Puck #Lenny #Little Red Car #Magic 8-Ball #Mike #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Shark #Mr. Spell #RC #Rex #Robot #Rock-a-Stack #Rocky Gibraltar #Roly Poly Clown #See 'n SayThis toy was either donated, sold or handed down to Molly between Toy Story and Toy Story 2. #Slinky Dog #Snake #Teddy #Tikes #Toy Train #Troikas #Troll #Woody As of Toy Story 2 # Aliens (three) #Barbies (four) #Barbie's Corvette #Barrel of MonkeysThese toys were donated or sold between Andy's childhood, shown in Toy Story 3, and when Andy's grown up later. #Bo Peep #Billy, Goat and Gruff #Bullseye #Buzz LightyearPart of a rescue party led by Buzz in Toy Story 2. #DollyWhat happened to these toys is unknown. #DuckieWhat happened to these toys is unknown. #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (200) #Hamm #Hockey Puck #Jessie #Lenny #Little Red Car #Magic 8-Ball #MikeThese toys were donated, sold or handed down to Molly between Toy Story 2 and the beginning of Toy Story 3. #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Shark #Mr. Spell #Mrs. Potato Head #RC #Rex #Robot #Rock-a-Stack #Rocky Gibraltar #Roly Poly Clown #See 'n Say #Slinky Dog #Snake #TeddyWhat happened to these toys is unknown. #Toddle Tots #Toy Train #Troikas #Troll #Wheezy # Wild West Train Set #Woody As of Toy Story 3 #Aliens (three)Given to Bonnie at the end of Toy Story 3 #Barbie (one, donated to Sunnyside) #Barbie's Corvette #Bullseye #Buzz Lightyear #Green Army Men (3) #Hamm #Jessie #Magic 8-Ball #Mr. Potato Head #Mrs. Potato Head #Rex #Slinky Dog #Woody Building Sets: * Building Block * Hot Wheels Track * Legos * Lincoln Logs * Tinker Toy Board games: * Battleship * Candyland * Checkers * Chess * Clue * Guess Who? * Mouse Trap * Twister * Operation * Ants in the Pants More Around the House Andy also owns a number of picture books, some referencing John Lasseter and other Pixar related titles. Downstairs and below the TV in the Davis household, a system resembling a Super Nintendo along with its controller (which is presumably Andy's) is quickly shown while Andy and Woody play with one another. The same console can be seen in Toy Story 2, on top of Andy's TV, with PAL SNES cartridges (for some reason, that system shows CG-rendered polygon models instead of 16-bit sprites liken in such games like Super Mario World). Later, in Toy Story 3, a system resembling a PlayStation 2 and a system resembling a Nintendo Wii, are placed underneath Andy's bigger television. References es:Juguetes de Andy pt:Brinquedos de Andy Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters